


Myrskylyhtynäsi

by Haruka1985



Category: Tactics
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka1985/pseuds/Haruka1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka näkee painajaisia Fuji-vuoren taistelusta ja Raikou Minamoton joukkojen kohtaamisesta ja muistaa herättyään lupauksen, jonka Kantarou teki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrskylyhtynäsi

**Author's Note:**

> Rupesin seuraamaan pitkästä aikaa Tacticsia sarjana ja ehdin animessa kohtaan, jossa Haruka ja Kantarou kohtaavat Raikoun joukkoineen ensimmäisen kerran. Tekstissä mainitaan kohtauksia animen jaksoista 12 ja 13. Ficin nimen nappasin Facebookissa toimivasta offtopic-ryhmästä, Räpellyksestä ja sen verran tunnustan, että myös Avenged Sevenfoldin kappaleella ”Nightmare” on tekemistä tämän kanssa, jos ei muuta, niin tunnelmanluojana. Jos luette, olisi kiva kuulla kommenttia.

Ne harvat kerrat, kun suostuin nukkumaan sisällä, nukuin tavallisesti isäntäni Kantaroun huoneen nurkassa. Minulla oli myös oma huone, johon Kantarou oli ohjannut minut siksi yöksi, koska hän tarvitsi hetken aikaa itselleen. Myös Youkolla, isäntäni toisella apulaisella, joka oli demoni kuten minäkin, erilainen tosin, oli oma huone isäntämme talossa.

Sinä yönä en meinannut aluksi saada unta, tyydyin vain katsomaan ulos ikkunasta, jossa suuri täysikuu valaisi tumman taivaan. Kun lopulta nukahdin, ajatukset menneisyydestäni eivät jättäneet minua rauhaan. Ajatukset hetkestä, jolloin olin ollut heikko. Ajatukset taistelusta, jonka olimme hävinneet Fuji-vuorella, jossa olimme olleet tutkimassa kadonneen sotalaivan tapausta, ja jonka seurauksena kumpikin meistä oli haavoittunut. Ajatukset hetkistä ennen kuin kumpikaan meistä oli tajunnut, mitä oli tekeillä ja ketkä olivat perässäni.

 

_Nuori, hoikka, sotilaan asuun pukeutunut mies katkaisi kattokruunua pitävän köyden laskeutuen maahan violettien ruusujen päälle. Ruusujen, joiden makea, voimakas tuoksu oli saanut minut voimaan pahoin koko sen ajan, kun olin suuren kartanon alueella. Pitkä, punaiseen pukeutunut nainen katsoi häneen vihreillä silmillään ja hymyili ilkeästi sanoen isännälleni: ”Tapaamme vielä, Ichinomiya Kantarou”_

 

Säpsähdin kääntäen kylkeäni ohuella futonilla, jolle olin käpertynyt nukkumaan yrittäen varoa mustia siipiäni. Silmäni pysyivät kiinni. Muistin, miten nainen oli sanonut nimensä, kun isäntäni oli sitä kysynyt, vaikka olin ollut tokkurassa ruusujen erittämän myrkyn vuoksi. Lopulta nainen oli häipynyt paikalta miehen kanssa ja siitä syntynyt ilmavirta oli saanut minut värähtämään inhosta. Koko seuraava päivä oli mennyt oksentaessa ja nukkuessa. Kaikki olivat olleet minusta huolissaan, mutta Kantarou oli sanonut Youkolle ja Suzulle, etteivät huolehtisi minusta liikaa vaan antaisivat minun levätä.

 

_Väistelin sotalaivan tykkejä niin hyvin kuin osasin, mutta epäonnistuin. Naarmuni pakottivat minut palaamaan huonokuntoiseen, hiekkaiseen maahan, joka oli hetkeä aiemmin ollut juoksuhiekkaa. Se oli nielaissut seurassamme olleet sotilaat yksitellen, osa oli kuollut hiekkademonin hyökkäyksissä, kunnes olin itse tuhonnut kyseisen demonin. Laivan kannella seisoi sotilaan pukuun pukeutunut, tukevahko tummahiuksinen mies, kapteeni Watanabe, joka halusi minut. Ja minut hän oli saanut, vaikka Kantarou oli yrittänyt estää häntä… Mutta vain hetkeksi._

 

Vaikka taistelusta oli kulunut aikaa, saatoin tuntea uneni läpi, miten kaksi ohutta, puista seivästä lävisti kehoni niin, etten voinut liikkua. Tavallisena ihmisenä olisin kuollut tuntemaani kipuun, mutta en ollut sellainen. Olin demoni, tengu, jonka tehtävä oli tuhota muut demonit. Tai niin minulle ainakin yritettiin uskotella. Olin halunnut tuhota myös Watanaben, kunnes häntä nuorempi mies oli keskeyttänyt tilanteen. Ja tuo mies oli kaiken pahan alku… Hänen nimensä oli Raikou Minamoto, hänen sukunsa oli erikoistunut demonien metsästämiseen ja hän hallitsi tekniikat, joilla tuhota ne. Watanabe ja vaalea nainen, jonka nimi oli Ibaragi, olivat hänen liittolaisiaan. Vaikka he katosivat näkyvistämme, tiesin, ettei se olisi viimeinen kerta, kun taistelisimme heitä vastaan. Kantarou oli tivannut Raikoulta, miksi he halusivat minut, miksi he halusivat satuttaa minua. Raikou oli vastannut, että omat tengun vaistoni oli vangittu, kun Kantarousta oli tullut isäntäni.

 

_Kolmikon kadottua myös minua paikoillaan pitelevät seipäät olivat kadonneet. Olin kaatunut maahan voimattomana, haavoittuneena. Kuulin siitä huolimatta korvissani Kantaroun itkuisen äänen, kun hän kutsui minua nimeltä ja sanoi ne sanat, jotka tulisin muistamaan aina._

_”Minä suojelen sinua, Haruka!”_

 

Ne sanat tulivat mieleeni väkisinkin, kun heräsin kesken unien haukkoen henkeäni pelosta ja ahdistuksesta. Huutoni takertui kurkkuuni. Minun ei olisi pitänyt olla niin heikko. En edes muistanut, miten olin päässyt Fuji-vuorelta takaisin kotiin, oliko Kantarou raahannut minut mukanaan yrittäen saada minua tuettua lyhyempää vartaloaan vasten toivoen, että kykenisin ottamaan itse askelia? Liukuovi avautui hiljaa ja hopeisten hiusten kehystämä pää kurkisti huoneeseen. Näin isäntäni verenpunaisten silmien hohtavan kuun valossa ja yritin rauhoittua, mutta painajaisteni aiheuttama pelko oli saanut minusta todella lujan otteen.

\- Kantarou? ääneni oli kysyvä ja värisi hieman.

\- Näitkö sinä taas painajaisia, Haruka? hän kysyi hiljaa.

 

Tyydyin nyökkäämään kietoen ohuen huovan tiukemmin ympärilleni. Minua palelsi, sillä avoimesta ikkunasta tuli huoneeseen viileää ilmaa. Olin halunnut pitää ikkunan auki, jos heräisin ja haluaisin mennä ulos saadakseni ajatukseni selkeämmiksi unieni jälkeen, mutta nyt en uskaltanut lähteä. Enkä viitsinyt lähteä, kun Kantarou oli kuullut ääntä, kuullut, miten olin yrittänyt huutaa häntä avukseni, vaikka epäilin, tulisiko hän. Isäntäni istui viereeni futonin reunalle. Katsoimme toisiamme silmiin ja hän kosketti varovasti kättäni.

 

\- Mitä sinä mietit? hän kysyi sitten.

\- En muista, miten päädyin lopulta tänne sen Fuji-vuorella käydyn taistelun jälkeen. Sen verran muistan, että heräsin sinun vierestäsi seuraavana aamuna. Haavani oli sidottu, mutta minuun sattui silti, selitin.

\- Talutin sinua alkumatkan kotiin yhdessä Youkon kanssa. Suzu lähti kotiinsa. Meidän oli hankalaa saada sinut kotiovelle asti ja et olisi siinä, ellei Sugino olisi sattunut tulemaan paikalle ja valmistanut lääkettä, jolla haavasi paranivat. Tiedäthän, että hän on ollut vastahakoinen sen suhteen, kun asut luonani ja minusta on tullut isäntäsi, Kantarou kertoi.

 

Isäntäni siirtyi lähemmäs minua, raotti huopaa ja kietoi sen ympärilleen. Tunsin hänen ihonsa lämmön, vaikka hänellä olikin yllään tyypillinen asunsa istuessamme siinä. Hän pörrötti varovasti mustia hiuksiani ja painoi huulensa huulilleni hellästi. Suudelmamme kesti vain hetken, sillä olin vieläkin hämmentynyt aiemmista keskusteluistamme, joita olimme käyneet, painajaisista ja isäntäni sanoista, joista kaikista en päässyt vieläkään selvyyteen. Mitä hän oikein halusi minusta ja miksi hän oli aikoinaan vapauttanut minut?

 

\- Saanko nukkua tämän yön vieressäsi? hän kysyi sitten.

\- Saat nukkua, kunhan katsot, ettet vie kovin paljon tilaa, lupasin hänelle. Asetuin futonille makaamaan toiselle kyljelleni samalla.

\- Muistatko vielä sen lupauksen, jonka tein? Kantarou halusi tietää.

 

Kerroin muistavani, vaikka halusin itse suojella isäntääni taisteluissamme demoneita vastaan, olla vahvempi kuin hän. Hän oli lapsuudestaan asti toivonut, että hänellä olisi joku, joka ymmärtäisi, millainen hän oli. Ja nyt minä olin hänen elämässään. Hän sanoi uudelleen ne samat sanat ennen kuin nukahti viereeni futonille. Katselin hänen levollisia kasvojaan ja painauduin kiinni häneen, kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen ja toivoin, etteivät painajaiseni herättäisi meitä enää sinä yönä. Viimeinen ajatukseni ennen nukahtamistani oli, että isäntäni toimi minulle kuin myrskylyhty toimi laivalle: hänen tehtävänsä oli ohjata minua ja lohduttaa.


End file.
